The present invention relates to the field of sun blinds and in particular, to an improved sun blind which can be used not only in conventional vertically disposed window and door openings, for example, but also in openings which are inclined from the vertical, such as in the case of skylights or sun roofs, which might be located in the roofs or ceilings of building structures.
The need exists for sun blinds which can be used in applications in which the window opening and thus the blind, may be disposed not only vertically, but also at an angle from the vertical. Such a sun blind is disclosed in copending patent application, Ser. No. 449,780, filed Dec. 14, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,101, as assigned to the assignee of this application. In this design, guiding rails or bars disposed, for example, along the sides of the window opening, are utilized to guide the moving bar to which the sun blinding portion, which may be pleated, or of some other foldable design, is attached. This arrangement is preferable in applications wherein it is desired that the cords utilized in raising, lowering and guiding the sun blind be hidden from view. This design also allows the moving bar to which the sun blinding portion is attached to be grasped by a user to open or close the blind, instead of pulling on a pull cord.
The present invention provides for an improved sun blind of the type wherein the cord arrangement is exposed to view and wherein a pull cord is used to raise the blind and to initiate lowering the blind under its own weight due to gravity. Due to the novel structure of the present invention, the sun blind may be used in applications wherein the window opening is disposed not only vertically, but at other angles from the vertical.